House MD: Fed Up: 2nd last episode of House MD
by David Shore
Summary: Made up script: Like a actual episode. A Paitient comes to PPTH, and suffers from chronic pain in her stomach region, collapses, and passes out. House and his team quickly gets on it. Cameron gets accepted in a hospital in london. Will she go?...
1. Epilogue

**Notes:** **I dont own _House M.D_ or any of of the shows characters or descriptions. Just merley a author trying to be like them. _House M.D._ Is property of _Universal-NBC and Bad Hat Hair Harry Productions. _Characters and show is created by **_David Shore. _**Im not actually **_David Shore_. **Just a name i chosen for my Pen-Name. **

**Notes About Myself:** **I became a fan of _House M.D._ about half way in the second season. At first i thought i wouldnt like the show, cause it looked like another boring doctor show like _ER, _but i was wrong, it not only had drama in it, and exciting cases, it had 2 other of my favorite genres, humor and romance. I think Gregory House is fing hilarious!!, I love his smart ass remarks, and him being a ass! Im obsessed with the actress, **_Jennifer Morrison_** as well; She played _Alison Cameron_ on the show, I think she is so hot! I knew about this site before i saw the show, but at the time, I was more of a video game fan, mainly Final Fantasy. I dont play games as much anymore, ive grown out of them, the only games i ever play now is racing sims, sports. Im a huge NASCAR fan!, as well as a huge _House M.D._ now, im so obsessed with the two! I own Seasons 1 and 2 of _House M.D._ on DVD. Now that ive seen all the episodes im more of a fan then ever! Back to what i knew I use to read fanfics on Final Fantasy most or all the time, Id like to clairfy, I HATE crossovers, i just like seeing these shows in there own environment. I love match up storys like CameronHouse, but 3 quarters of the stories on this sites are match ups! It's nice to see, but there wasnt nearly enough fanfics to satisfy me that is written like the show. Oh! I found a few dont get me wrong, but not nearly enough. To the people who have done this, There all well done, congrats, you made me beleive it like a episode of _House M.D., _I could picture it all in my mind. So thats what got me started to think... HEY! I want to write my own fan fic! I will do one, in the format of a script and get it to be as close to be like a episode as much as possible!**

** So anyways, please review, and tell me what you think, this is my very first fanfic, im also a new member. I was planning this one to be like, what the 2nd last episode in the series of _House M.D._ would be like, thats this story. The next one will be what the last episode would be like.. Thank you, enjoy!  
**

**Epilogue**

Starts out in a home father is watching the football game. The mother is reading a magazine beside the father watching T.V. The son is in the kitchen next to the living room doing homework at the kitchen table.

**Father: **Damn it!! Can they stop fumbling, and just throw the damn ball!!

**Mother: **Hun, would you calm down. You know the doctor said if you get to into those football games, your blood pressure will go through the roof. You have a heart condition remember? You already had a stroke, do you want another one?

**Father: **But!...its...

The Father stops to realize his wife was right, one more could be fatal for him.

**Father: **Your right... sorry hunny.. it's just a game..

**Mother:** That's right... you know what ill go get us a drink, it might help you calm down.

The Father nods his head in ashame. The mother goes into the fridge and looks for the juice she made this morning.. and its not there... She immediatley thinks its her son. She walks over to him..

**Mother:** Dan.. how come theres no juice left? I just made some this morning, now its gone... when you finish the pitcher, you make more juice... is that understood?

The mother says softly but frustrated.

**Dan:** Yeah mom, sorry, ill make some more..._witch..._under his breath.

**Mother:** What was that!? did you say something young man!?

**Dan:** I SAID IM SORRY!! OKAY!?

**Mother:** You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that! After what you been doing latley, sneaking out to parties, coming home drunk! Now you mar-!

The mother suddenly stops completly with some pain in her stomach, she hold herself tightly..

**Dan:** Thats what you get when you yell all the time!

The mother starts groaning and then starts screaming. The mother falls to the floor holding herself in pain.

**Dan:** Mom?... MOM!...MOM! ARE YOU OK!? MOM!! DAD CALL 911!!


	2. Chapter 1: Paint Brushes and The Case

**1. Paint Brushes and The Case...**

Shows a helicopter view of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Picture switches over to General Hospital on the tv. Slowly zooms out to House, sitting, layed back eating some skittles, and zoned out at the tv. Suddenly house is interupted by Cuddy walking through the door.

**Cuddy:** HOUSE!!

House zones back to reality and jumps a bit.

**Cuddy:** You have a paitient whos been waiting in exam room 1 for over an hour! What the hell are you doing!?

**House:** Can this wait to commercials, or is this paitient dieing of a sore throat?

**Cuddy:** Cute but, i dont care what your excuse you bring on me this time, your in exam room 1 now!!

**House:** Or what...?.. you will punish me with your leather wip and tell me ive been a baaad boy?

**Cuddy:** House! This isnt funny, stop watching your damn soaps and get back to work or you owe me 6 more hours of clinic work!

**House: **awwww someones not getting enough attention latley... maybe its cause the twins were finally covered up by mommy.

House stands up turns the tv off and walks over to cuddy.

**House: **Too bad, i was just getting use to them too.

Cuddy gets more frustrated and almost felt like giving up.

**Cuddy: **Can you just please, go, and do this? If you do this one more paitient ill...let you get off of doing clinic hours for one month...

**House: **2 months

**Cuddy:** No!!

Cuddy yells at houses face and scares him.

**House: **Ok, ok, Xena Warrior princess, its a deal...except one problem...

Cuddy gets more frustrated... takes a deep breath..

**Cuddy:** What!?

House unbuttons Cuddy's blouse a little... she starts blushing.

**House:** There thats better... remember the twins need air too..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in exam room 1. House walks in and sees a very beautiful young blonde about 22, shes wearing glasses, and is sitting with her legs open, She is looking up at the ceiling very still, not moving and her mouth is wide open. House first looks at her with interest then realizes she doesnt look very smart in the pose shes in.

**House: **What seems to be the problem?

She doesnt answer him and continues staring at the ceiling.

**House:** Hello!? Is anybody home!?

**Blonde Girl:** Oh Hi... sorry i was just looking at the ceiling, it looks like you guys just repainted it.

House looks scared, on how dumb she could be.

**House: **Yeah its pretty amazing isnt it? How people are able to take paint brushes and be able to paint the ceiling with it... its truly a great invention for the 21st centry.

The girl looks stunned.

**House:** Yeah...anyways, what seems to be the problem? Come to see how people paint ceilings properly?

**Blonde Girl:** uhhh no!... Im getting these headaches on both sides of my head, it never goes away.

**House:** ...REALLY!? OMG!!!

The Girl gets shocked by House's reaction.

**Blonde Girl:** What!?

**House:** This doesnt sound very good.. If only i can remember what this is?... oh yeah!!.. A Headache..

**Blonde Girl:** Yeah but it wont go away!

**House: **Ever heard of... Oh i forgot the medicine that helps headaches...Oh yeah!... its called ASPRIN!

House looks over at at the side of her head and realizes the idiots glass didnt fit, they were on to tight.

**House:** Your glasses dont fit you. They are on to tight... Ill give you prescription to some Asprin, and go get new glasses.

**Blonde Girl:** Do you have any glasses here for me?

**House: **Do I look like a Optomistrist to you?

**Blonde Girl:** What's a Opcommunist?

House looks frustrated...

**House:** Its spy from russia who prescribes glasses.

**Blonde Girl:** Really...?

The blonde girl believes him.

**House: **Oh yeah... and there coming for you...

Houses eyes widen and trys to look scarey as he leaves the room, and the blonde girl looks at him scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it shows in House's Office. Cameron, Forman, and Chase are all layed backing doing something to pass the time, waiting for House to show up, he is half an hour late.

**Chase:** I cant take this anymore!!, hes half an hour late! This girl could be dieing! If hes not going to do it, im starting without him. Whos with me?

No one responds. Chase looks embarrassed.

**House: **There not going to listen to you. They can't even understand the aussie words coming out of your mouth. You austrailians, do any of you ever shut up and go play knify and spoony or something? Am i right mate?

House trys to get chase mad and impersonates his best austrailian voice.Chase looks mad and sits down.

**House:** HeyHeyHeyHey!

Chase stops just before he sits down and looks at House with a mad glare.

**House: **You can make me some coffee first, thanks mate...So What do we got?

House reads over for 1 second and throws the file in the garbage.

**Cameron:** We have a- Did you even attempt to read the file before throwing it out!?

**House:** Im a fast reader.

Cameron gets up and goes to the garbage bin and pulls the file out.

**House: **Garbage picker..

Cameron looks at house with a ugly glare.

**Cameron:** Can we just get back to the case!?

**House:** Geez, you didnt need to yell at me, what did i do to you? Anyways we got Betty Jackson with a severe stomach pain and she collapses to the floor

Cameron interupts correcting him with her real name.

**Cameron: **Claire Davis!

**House:** Right whatever, same difference.. So shes got stomach pains... What causes stomach pains to make a person fall to the ground crying like a little baby?

**Forman**: Her stomach might not have the right amount of acids to digest her food.

**Chase: **She may have a ultzer on the wall of her stomach somewhere.

**Cameron:** It doesnt nessesarly have to be her stomach, it could be her pankris. She might of got a infection from poisoness foods, which can cause massive pains.

**Chase:** Or she could of got a infection in her stomach as well, maybe just viral

**Forman:** It cant be viral, she would of got a fever, high blood pressure, nausea, headaches.

**House:** Come on Dogg, it cant be a little bit of both? Dont be whack!, you know it can be a little bit of both. One can have complete control over the other, just like someone playing a video game! You can play it, but the computer will be playing to. Cameron, Do a CT Scan on her stomach, and her pankris. Actually check her liver, and her esophogus while your at it. Forman, check her home for any toxins, or any chemical substances that might of caused this little parade of infections. Chase, get a medical history on the family. Go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walks into the room where Claire is.

**Chase:** Hi, Im Dr. Chase, I work for Dr. House, Ill be helping solving your case.

**Claire:** Oh, hi, have you figured out what the diagnosis is yet? It's probably just a flu, im waisting your time.

**Chase:** It might be, but i need to make sure you dont got anything else. A flu doesnt give you chronic pain like what you had, unless your throwing up.

**Claire:** You think i might have something else?

**Chase:** Maybe, thats why i need to find out. It might be just a infection in your stomach, and if thats what it is, it can be cureable.

Cameron walks in.

**Claire:** Another doctor? How many do i need?

**Chase: **There are four of us working on your case. This is Dr. Cameron, she will be doing a CT scan on some of your organs, Ill tag along for the ride, after you answer a few questions. I need a brief history on your families health.

**Claire:** My grandfather died of heart failure when i was 8. My father is healthy as a horse, no problems with him. My grandmother, had lung cancer, and died when i was 18. My uncle has down syndrome, my aunt died of bowel cancer. My mother died in a car accident when i was 15. Theres a lot of different problems, but i can only say about a quarter of my family has had something happen, or wrong with them.

**Chase:** Have you had any problems in your life?

**Claire:** No, the only thing that has bad ever happened to me was i broke my leg in track in feild in college. I was a runner. Im on a healthy diet, 2-3 servings of vegitables a day, run, excercise, i make sure i do it all.

**Chase:** Good! Thats good your keepy healthy! This problem maybe genetic, you might of got it from a member in the family. Thats why we are here to find out. I promise you we will find the problem and try to fix it, so you can go home and continue to live your healthy active lifestyle.

Claire smiles, then suddenly goes into Cardiac arrest.

**Chase:** Shes going into Cardiac Arrest! Paddles! 300bp! Charging.

Cameron Charges. It Reaches 300bp

**Chase: **Clear!

Chase uses paddle, nothing.

**Chase:** Clear!

Chase uses paddle again. Cameron suddenly notices a black rash on the left side of her stomach.

**Cameron:** Shes got internal bleeding!

**Chase:** ... Thats not all... shes bleeding out of her mouth too...


	3. Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions

**2. Mixed Emotions**

It now shows in House's office. He's goes to turn on the TV for his soaps, but it wont turn on. His portable tv ran out of batteries, so he walk over and hops the wall ,over toward Wilson's Office. Hes with a cancer paitient. House bangs on the glass sliding doors.

**Wilson:** Just ignore the loud banging behind you. Its just a lonley, annoying doctor, trying to get everybodys attention, so everyone can feel pitty for his crippled leg.

**Cancer Paitient:** Is he really that desperate for attention!?

**Wilson:** Yes he is, and if he thinks im going to give up and give his full attention.. He can sit there all night if he wants to. Dont turn around, let's just continue here.

House continues banging on glass with his cane.

**House:** Wilson!.. Wilson!... Wilson!

**Cancer Paitient:** How long does he usually go on like this?

**Wilson:** Long enough...

Starts singing a song...

**House: **The neighbors might think! - But baby it's bad out there! Say, what's in this drink?! - No cabs to be had out there I wish I knew how -!!

**Wilson:** ugggghhh... sorry, wait right here...

Wilson opens up door and walks out.

**Wilson:** What is so damn important you need, that is more important then my paitients!!?

**House:** You..

**Wilson: **Me!?

**House: **Ew i dont swing that way Dr. Wilson!!

**Wilson:** What do you want!?

**House:** Do you have any batteries?

**Wilson:** You dragged me from a dieing paitient, to ask if i have any batteries!? How is that important at all!?

**House:** Im missing my soaps, and if you dont want to be a good friend, and give his buddy some batteries, then your not a good friend at all.

**Wilson:** Just 'cause i wont give you any batteries makes me a bad friend!? How old are you!? And im going back in, i got someone that actually needs me!..

**House: **Awww.. Wilson has got a little witty cancer loving crush..!

**Wilson: **That was one time!, she needed someone to talk to!

**House:** Well thats sweet of you... Have you asked her out yet? You guys got dinner plans..? You guys well...

House smiles and does a over exagerated thinking.

**House:** awwww shucks i cant say that... its just to dirty..

**Wilson:** Your unbelievable... im going back in..

**House:** Does that mean... were breaking up..

House does a fake crying.

**House:** Why you doing this to me Wilson!!? I can Change!! Please dont leave!--

**Wilson: **Would you keep it down!! Ok ill give you some batteries, cause you know how thats more important then helping a cancer paitient.

**House: **Thanks buddy-o-pal!

Wilson storms into his office, picks up the batteries out of his drawer, and storms back to house and hands him the batteries.

**Wilson:** Here! Now go and manipulate someone else for a change!

**House:** That's not all im here for.

**Wilson: **What now?.. need crayons for your coloring book gregory?

**House:** No, Jimmy.. I got a paitient whos got a stomach condition. She went through chronic pain, and passed out.

**Wilson:** Really!?... wow thats just simply amazing! You start stateing all your theories, and some how you come up with, that maybe shes eating to fast?.. shes allergic to something?.. Stop waisting my time with a paitient you know you can cure! I got a paitient whos DYING...

**House:** She went into cardiac arrest, has internal bleeding, and is bleeding out of her mouth.

**Wilson:** Did you just come up with all that for me to listen to you? Or your serious?

**House:** Im serious jimbo. Now do you know anything that can cause that?

**Wilson: **The Internal bleeding could of been caused when she was under stress, and when she did that she had a cardiac arrest, burst a artery inside and caused her internal bleeding to happen. The bleeding out of her mouth, that doesnt sound like any of those problems, thats a whole different scenerio right there. That sounds like she has lung cancer... wait.. Where was the bleeding happening?

**House:** The left side of her rib cage, near her stomach..

**Wilson:** Do you even know what the problem is?, Have you even done a CT scan or anything to see whats actually there?

**House:** Cameron is working on that now with Chase.

**Wilson:** So why do you need my help?

**House:** Just wanted to have a little chit-chat with my buddy.

**Wilson:** That figures.

House's Phone rings. He answers it.

**House:** House.

**Foreman:** She didnt have much here. The WORST I found was window cleaner, bleach, all purpose cleaner, anything that will clean your home with; soap, scum, or rust.

**House: **So someones poisoning her.

**Foreman:** You think you might be jumping to conclusions a little fast?

**House:** Well you said theres nothing else in the house.

**Foreman:** Well yeah, but she might be allergic to cleaners.

**House:** Shes a mother. Shes been doing it long before jr. was born. Bring any kind of drinks they may have in the house as well, we want to see which drink jr. or hubby been poisoning her with. Dont you just feel the love in the air?

**Foreman:** Yeah...

House hangs up.

**Wilson: **Well go save your paitient.. I got my own i cant save to deal with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shows Cameron and Chase working on the CT, scouting out for what could be causing this problem.

**Cameron:** There, now all we have to do is wait for the test results.

Cameron goes to the microphone in front of her.

**Cameron:** Mrs. Davis, just sit still and relax, it will be just a few more minutes.

Cameron gets off microphone. She starts thinking.

**Cameron:** I cant help but keep thinking if House is going to be like the way he is his whole life, and never settle down with someone, or will he finally have a change of heart if someone convinced him enough to realize that you shouldnt live your life on lonliness. It's not healthy, have some fun, make some more friends. I just dont see why he cant see that.

Chase starts laughing, realizeing Cameron made a stupid comment.

**Chase: **House!? Cameron, you know with house that will never happen, hes got something wrong with him. The guy loves to be alone, and no one to bother him. He doesnt want anybodys love for that matter. House will always be House. You can be god, and make him change and he wont. Why did you even bring this up?

Cameron is suddenly quiet, she blushes a bit but looks upset at the same time. Chase suddenly notices a tear coming down Cameron's face.

**Chase:**... Cameron you alright?...

Chase starts thinking for a moment.

**Chase:** Oh my god... Its okay.. I know whats wrong.. Cameron, your a good friend and thank you for our times together, and i need to tell you that i need to let you go, from what we do that is. Dont think that im going to be upset over this cause i completly understand, it makes sense. I support you on what you feel, and i want you to notice that, do what you have to do, before its too late.

Chase lifts up her chin with his hand. Cameron is more noticeable in her crying.

**Chase: **Listen, You've had this feeling for a long time, and i think its time to show that you really need this. Do it soon, even if you dont think it will work. Try it at least, give it one last shot before you-

House comes in interupting, cameron quickly turns around, and put her head close to the desk and pretends to look over the results.

**House:** Alright do we have results for Betty?

**Chase: **Claire. and not yet, almost.

House looks over at Cameron, he starts making a confused face.

**House: **Whats wrong with fire red?

No one replies

**House:** Am i going to have to ask again, or are you going to sing me a song?

**Chase:** ... Cameron got a job offer in London, shes quiting in two weeks...

House's head looks down and looks quilty.


	4. Chapter 3: Pointing Fingers

**3. Pointing Fingers**

Shows in conference room. House has got his marker ready, while chase sits paitiently, cameron staring off, and Foreman, who had returned from the search.

**Chase:** CT scan showed a large amount of toxins in most of her organs. About all of her organs are deterirating, including her heart. Shes getting holes everywhere. The toxins were ingredients found in bleach. Sodium Hypochlorite, Chloramine, Ammonia, and Nitrogen Trichloride.

**Foreman:** House was right.. Someone is poisoning her. I found a half of a bottle left of orange juice with all those ingrediants mixed in them. Someone is not happy with her.

**House:** Well duh, if your mother didnt allow you to go out and go to parties, or made you clean the house when you dont want to, or when she tells you not to drink and drive. I would be pretty mad too... What good is fun if you have mother in your life to take all that away.

**Foreman:** You think her son did this? Why couldnt it be the father? You dont know that! and if your mom is PROTECTING you, and making your life safer, yeah thats for alll reason to kill her! I would deffently kill her.

Foreman says sarcastically.

**House: **Thats for all reasons to find out huh? Let's ask shall we?

Everyone starts leaving the room. House starts to walk over to his desk.

**House:** Cameron, We need to have a talk.

**Cameron:** I wonder what this is about...

**House:** You got a job offer in london huh?

**Cameron:** Yeah, im going to be working with the best diagonistics in the world. There offering me double of what i make here. They said i was brilliant and would be a real help to them. Thats why i have decided to take the job.

**House:** No it's not.

**Cameron: **Yes... it is.

**House:** I over heard your little break up conversation with Chase. Your all right about me, I can be a selfish jerk most of the time, and i know that, but its in my nature, and i dont want you to leave. You did this once to me, i ended up getting you back. I know your getting a huge cash settlement and you will be working with the best limey diagnotians in the world, but you belong here.. besides your not ready for this... Princeton Plainsboro needs you here.. I need you here... you make really good coffee, your all goody-to-shoes with the paitients, and i need you to protect me when Cuddy, strangles me with her tenticles of doom. You... want... to go out... another date? Will that make you stick around?

**Cameron:** I dont need any dates to get me to stay here, i let you have that chance once, and you blew it. You insult me and your paitients everyday. You dont care about anyone else but yourself. Your obsessed with your job, you have to win even if your paitients life is at stake you still continue, knowing even though theres a chance that paitient might not have a chance! You never sit to think your team hasnt just been your team, they been your friends, your family, but you treat them like there your lab dogs! They respect you house, you have people who wants to be friends with you! You got people who care about who you are and what has happened to you, AND!,...and...

Cameron starts to cry.

**Cameron:** and...I...just forget it!, if you cant figure it out in two weeks, then its too late, im gone! Im in london and you will never see me again! Get yourself straighten out soon..

Cameron storms out of his office, leaving house, with his head down in guilt and silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Father: **How can you say something that cruel!!? We didnt poison her!! I love my wife!

**Chase:** Maybe its not you!, but shes dying from poisons diterierating her organs!! She was poisoned by someone, we found it in this orange juice... We have to start treatment as soon as possible, but the treatment is not going to help fast enough, shes at the point now she will die in aproximatley 16 hours.

The father starts crying, and the son just sits there in the corner.

**Dan:** No one poisoned her... I felt like doing it... but i couldnt... Im sorry dad... I threw it out after i mixed it with bleach... I feel so ashamed...

Dan brings out a tear, and starts to cry.

**Father:** Your a lier!! You left it in the fridge so your mother would be poison to death! You only tried to kill her cause she doesnt allow you to do all the fun things you want to do!!

House walks in.

**House:** Thats what i said. Oops.. sorry for interupting! I guess this is none of my business... oh wait, it is my business! Go ahead continue, this is so much fun!

**Father:** Who are you!?

**House: **Im Doctor House, and i would apreciate it if you didnt yell at me, im just here to spectate.

**Father:** Does this look like fun to you!!? My son tried to kill his own mother!! Theres nothing fun about it!

**House:** Oh but you see there is! Your wifes problem is not poison. Someone was a little to upset about leaving PPTH that she screwed up the CT scan so bad, that what she was looking at was not toxins, it was tumors! Many many small tumors about on every organ in her body., and one on the lung which gives us the red goo... blood i think its called.. and she cant help but cough it up, cause she cant breath as well as she use to. So you see it would of been more interesting case if someone was poisoning her but, nope there tumors, about 17-18 all together, havnt got up to counting all of them but something like that.

Cameron starts blushing, realizing she made a bad mistake.

**Dan: **See dad i told you i wasnt poisoning her!!

**Father: **Well good son, you have me convinced to forgive you, after you thought about attempting to kill your mother!!

Claire starts having seizures

**Foreman:** Shes having a seizure! get them out of the room now!! Chase I need 30 mg of Buccal Midazolam!

Chase quickly gets out the Buccal Midazolam, and injects the needle into her.

**Chase:** It's not working, shes still having a seizure!

She starts bleeding from mouth, ears, eyes, and nose

**House: **Could it be because, shes bleeding out of every hole in her head..? Shes not having a seizure...

**Cameron:** Then what is it!?

**House:** I dont know...


	5. Chapter 4: Prooving The Wittiest

**4. Prooving the Wittiest**

House walks down the hall, he heads towards the office.

**Cuddy:** House!

Suddenly House walks faster trying to avoid Cuddy, She catches up to him fast.

**Cuddy:** House!

**House:** Ohhhhh, what do you want! Don't you see im in a hurry to save my paitient!?

**Cuddy: **Your not in a hurry to save your paitient! You are trying to get away from me!

**House:** You!? come on! Do you think your that scarey!? Pffft, Cuddy, your such a jokester!

**Cuddy:** Funny.. but your not getting away with this! I have report from a clinic paitient you looked after yesterday, She told me you told her that the op...communist... was out to get her...Why must you insist on scareing my paitients!? Ive had it with the complaints!, ive had WAY to many of them! I have no choice but to suspend you from the case and your job for a month!

**House: **A MONTH!?... Howa-Howa- I mean... Wha-Wha! I cant help it! The girl was dumber then a 8 year old kid! What did you want me to do!? She came to my office telling me her head hurts... and it turns out it was the idiots glasses, she thought I was a Optimitrist!!, Who comes into a large building with a big sign "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching "HOSPITAL" full of sick paitients hook to catheders and whatnot and not think... that maybe... just maybe she was in the wrong building!?

**Cuddy:** We-We-Well you d-d-dont s-sound any smarter!! Your suspended one month, thats it, thats final! Nothing is going to change that! You got it!? Go home House, enjoy it!

**House:** Enjoy it!? This is what i enjoy, saving lifes!! This is one of my hobbies not other then my job! I love coming in this building day in and day out, bugging the crap out of my team, getting bossed around by my evil step mother! I got nothing else, i live alone... Im bored as hell without this job... Please... I cant believe im going to ask this... If you let me keep working.. Ill do a whole month of clinic work!

Cuddy suddenly laughs.

**House:** What's so funny?..

**Cuddy:** I knew you would crack eventually to do more clinic hours... it was the plan this whole time... i wasnt going to suspend you.. dont worry i agree, she is deffently a blonde that girl. You've been fooled... and thanks for the offer! Oh.. and talk to Cameron later.. I think it might be a good idea. Your a damn good doctor House, keep it that way huh? Now get back to saving your paitient.

House looks shocked, and knew he had been fooled by Cuddy. He has never seen her like this before, at least not this witty. but look relieved he can work... and puts his head down in shame and is finally calm.

**House: **Thank you..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walks in to the confrence room. Wilson is there.

**House:** What are you doing here? Come to spectate my genius?

**Wilson:** No, Ive come to take over your paitient.

**House:** Oh no shes mine, I found her first! Finders keepers.

**Wilson:** At least let me on the case, you will need a Oncologist.

**House:** I would only need you if she has cancer... and my paitient doesnt have cancer!

**Wilson: **She does. I did a test, she suffers from Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Cancer of the organs. Its a high-grade cancer. It has already spread to every organ in her body, It terminal, im afraid your paitient is going to die.

**House:** No, its not Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Its something else, Non-Hodgkin lymphoma doest cause bleeding out of her nose, ears, mouth and eyes. Does anybody know what symptoms are in Non-Hodgkin lymphoma?

House starts writing on the white board.

**Wilson:** Unexplained fever, weight loss, in some cases anorexia.

**Cameron: **The host could also get, Itchy skin, her eyes would be red.

**House:** Great, what are the causes?

**Chase:** It's not exactly known, but studies show there assoisiated with virus. Such as Helicobacter bacteria. The immune system weakens, being AIDS related.

**Foreman:** But we tested her for AIDS, she may have a T-lymphotropic virus. Epstein-Barr virus are two infectious agents that increase the chance of developing Non Hodgkin's lymphoma .

**House:** Great, and did we find anything like that in our mother?

**Cameron:** No, but just because the symptoms havnt occured yet doesnt mean it wont start soon. Wilson tested and it was positive.

**House:** Well he needs to check it again, cause its not Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Wilson, needs to get his facts straight before we kill our paitient, by giving her the wrong treatment. We would of gave Mrs. No-fun-mom radiation treatment all for nothing. Test it again, The CT scan might of got it wrong, its rare.. i know but, just to humor me.. do it again, except this time do a MRI, If she has Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, your right, and the paitient dies. If im right we find another alternitive and cure and boot our paitient back home grounding jr in no time.

Everyone leaves the room, except Wilson.

**Wilson: **I hope your right about this, and not let it be because you dont want me to be right. I know your obsessed about solving this on your own, but when it comes to a paitients life in hands, make it professional, not prooving whos right or wrong.

**House:** Oh your too good!!, you got me! I just want to proove to you your wrong just so i can laugh in your face. na-na-na-na-nah! Wilson is wrong! May the best doctor win. Now you going to do the MRI or are you going to let the paitient do it herself?

**Wilson:** Your Unbelievable, but a damn good doctor, I just hope your right. Your a good friend, ive enjoyed working with you all these years.

Wilson put his hand out waiting for House to shake his hand.

**House:** Thanks... Your not so bad yourself, but im better... ill buy you a beer tonight if im wrong, but if your wrong, you buy me, and im not going to shake your hands who knows what you been doing with it.

**Wilson:** House!, I wash my hands, im a Oncologist for christ sake!

**House:** Yeah thats what you always say.

Wilson looks at him frustrated then walks off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now its in the MRI room, Foreman, Cameron, and Chase are doing the tests on Claire.

**Foreman:** So how did House react when you told him you got a job offer in London?

**Cameron:** He practically begged me to stay, but i dont care Ive taken his insults long enough. Im going thats the final straw.

**Foreman:** Really!? HOUSE!? BEGGING for you to stay!? Thats unbelievable. What did he say exactly?

**Cameron: **He admitted hes a self-centered ass, which i agree with! He told me i was a good doctor, and belonged here, cause he thinks i make good coffee and im a good too-shoes with the paitients. Then he asked if it was, cause i wanted another date with him, then i would stay! Im over him! Why would I want to date such a ass like him!?

**Foreman:** Cameron... well i HAVE noticed latley the way you been looking at him... I think you still like House, and how badly he begged you to stay, i get this suspicion our sadistic bastard has a crush on you too. Maybe the reason he acts that way toward you, cause he likes being himself, and doesnt want anyone to know that he can love and be a... nice... person.. I think your in love with House, and you have been the entire time, even when you two were together. Isnt it obvious, always making smart remarks about you two, making comments if you guys had sex or not.. All clues point in, and dont forget with Stacey, you told me she doesnt deserve him.

**Chase:** Foreman is right... It all makes sense... Ive noticed it all too, why dont you just tell him? Tell him its that serious, and get him to believe that he can love you too, and if he continues to be a ass.. go. But at least try to make a accomplisment.

**Cameron:** I... cant.. I gave him a chance, he just through it all in my face. He made it clear he doesnt like me... Yes... Im still in love with House... but what can i do? He probably doesnt love me.. Im sorry Chase, i was in love with him even when me and you were together.

**Chase:** Yeah dont worry about it, i understand completley,.. you just do what you need to do, thats all that matters.

The results came in.

**Foreman:** No way... House was right... the results are negitive for Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, but there is something here... Do you remember the toxin screening we did.

**Chase:** Yeah?

**Foreman:** It came up wrong too... Its positive...

**Cameron:** Then what is it?

**Foreman:** Im not sure, but we better figure it out real soon...


	6. Chapter 5: RatsPoisonBleedingDeath

**5. Rats + Poison + Bleeding Death**

It now shows in the ICU, House walks in slowly.

**House: **I got some bad news, and i got some good news.Which would you like to hear first?

**Claire:** The good news.

**House:** Well the good news is, you dont have Non-Hodgkin Iymphoma... The Bad news is, we havnt figured out what is causing your organs to slowly shut down, and make you have internal and external bleeding. Would you like to hear the extra good news..

**Claire:**... Yeah that might be helpful...

**House:** If i tell you, can you not ground me?

**Claire:** Im not your mother, but i do demand you tell me.

**House:** Well the extra good news is, were going to save you no matter how much it takes... want to hear the extra bad news?..

**Claire:** Why couldnt you just tell me all together?

**Father:** Yeah, can you just get on with it please!?

**House:** Geez! You dont need to be so pushy, im only trying to save a life... Ok, well for the extra bad news... i need both your son and your husband out of the room..

**Claire:** Do what he says..

**Dan:** But mom!

**Claire:** Does this look like theres time for buts right now young man?

The father and son both leave the room.

**House: **We may think to believe someone is your household is poisoning you..

**Claire:** I told you already! No one is poisoning me.. Didnt you not test me for toxins?

**House:** Yes... that is true... but the CT wasnt right...It doesnt happen often.. but when things get more interesting things just suddenly not work... like your organs.

**Claire:** No... no one would do that to me...

Claire starts crying.

**House: **Well... someone is... and we need to find out what poison, senior or junior had poisioned you with in the next 24 hours or your going to die... Its hard to believe a family member... like your son being mad with you could of possibly poisioned you... or your just going to not believe it ,and we cant figure out what the problem is and let you suffer and die!

**Claire:** I dont know... but theres no way its one of them... It just cant be

**House: **I beleive you. By the way if you dont mind me asking what would make junior want to kill you?

**Claire:** IF Dan did this... Then... its probably cause i havnt been a good mother to him. I never come to his football practices, im always working, and i dont let him go to parties, or drink or do drugs... I should be cooler.. but im not..

**House:** awww arnt you a bad mom not letting your child drink or do drugs! What are up with all these uncool moms these days!? There so like narcs!! ... Claire..

**Claire:** You got my name right.

**House: **Dont flatter yourself. The point is theres nothing uncool with looking out for your son If he thinks your uncool for not letting him doing all this, then your son is not a good kid, and cant realize all your doing his saving his life! The problem is if we find out your son is poisoning you, he has to go to prison... and where hes going ohhh you dont want to-

Claire looks angered and gives house a evil stare.

**House:** Sorry... I need to ask you what youve been eating or drinking the morning you got these pains?

**Claire:** Well, my son threw out this dead rat out in the garbage , that died from this poison cube we gave it, Then he asked me if i wanted to eat...I couldnt believe how nice he was being, so i told him to go wash his hands before, he makes me breakfast. I was-

**House:** Wait...

House starts putting the puzzle pieces together, after hearing claires story.

**House:** Your son... didnt wash his hands... and he kept the poison cube.. He broke it up and sprinkled it in your food... You've been poisioned with rat poison.

Claire starts to cry even more with her hand over her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson and the team are in the conference room still trying to figure out what the poison could be in her system. Wilson adds ideas on the board. House quickly goes in the room.

**House:** Our paitient is a rodent.

Everyone one looks at house weird, wondering if he lost it.

**Wilson:** How did you find this out? did she reveal her secret shes the incredible rat women who got her powers by a radioactive rat?

Wilson says making fun of houses theory.

The team chuckles.

**House:** No Dr. Chuckles, its a metaphor, which meaning her son must of thought of her as a worthless rat, becuase her son poisoned her with rat poison. The little itty bitty cube that makes the host bleed from the inside out.

**Wilson:** Well Dr. Rat Expert, Im afraid that doest happen to humans, and even if it did, the worst it would do would cause rectal bleeding, or diareah. Our paitient is not dieing of rat poison.

**House:** Our paitient is dying of rat poison, and thats final. Now give me my marker, only i king House may write on the board of truth, not the board of lies. Differential Diagnois.. What kinds of poisons are found in rat poison?

**Cameron:** Brodifacoum, Coumatetralyl or Warfarin. There doses of antivitamins K. That would explain her Internal Bleeding.

House begins to write them down, erasing what he had already.

**House:** Good, what else?

**Foreman: **The enzyme is preferentially blocked by indandione derivatives, deprieving organisms of the source vitamin k. It would lead to disruption of the vitamin K cycle making it able to produce blood clots, In pressure the blood clots grow and blow.

**House:** Good, so we know that our paitient isnt getting any vitamin k, and she keeps having new blood clots reborn. What does the aussie have to say?

**Chase:** toxic doses of 4-hydroxycoumarin/4-hydroxythiacoumarin and indandione anticoagulants are damaging her blood vessels which could be another explination on why she had internal bleeding.

**House:** What else?

Everyone is silent. House gets impaitient.

**House:** Come on, come on! Paitient dead in one day! Need to brainstorm more here! Theres more!

**Wilson:** Well it-

House interupts in delight someone spoke up.

**House:** Thank you!!

**Wilson:**...It could be second generation agents, its probably more likely then a first generation agents, cause they have far more toxins, applied in lower concentrations in baits. Its lethal after single ingestion of bait that became resistant against first generation anticoagulants, the second generation would be what many call superwarfarin.

**House:** She has superwarfarin! and Wilson just to think you were joking around when you said she had super powers, well your wrong she has a super-disease! Foreman, go and search Claires house for Rat Poison, and bring it back here. I want to show and teach Jr. on what this little cube of death can do.

**Foreman:** I was just there, i would of brought it back if i found some. Im not going back there for non-existant rat poison.

**House:** Its there, just maybe not IN the house, do they have a shed?

**Foreman:** Yeah... I totally forgot about that, but i already went once, send Chase.

**Chase:** Why are you picking on me, your the idiot who didnt check the shed.

**House:** Hes right you know.. You are an idiot, thats why the village idiot needs to back and find that rat poison.

Foreman looks angered and he goes quickly out the door.

**House: **Chase, since your lazy to go, you can sit at the computer, and search up every ingredient that is in rat poison.

**Chase:** Why do i need to that?

**House:** 'Cause its fun, and im doing it just for the heck of it to get you mad.

**Chase:** Well at least your admitting it.

Chase leaves angry.

**House:** Cameron, give her 30mg of Vitamin K, make sure she knows shes being treated for rat poisioning first. You dont need to tell her shes got a decision to take the treatment or not, it will just ruin all the fun.

**Cameron:** Shes going to ask rather you want her to or not.

**House:** Wilson, you do it.

**Wilson:** Dont get me caught up in this!

**House:** Fine Ill do it!

House storms out of the conference room towards the ICU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman cheques the shed, found nothing but tools, and the typical things you would put in a shed. Still no Rat Poison.

He gives up, walks out of the shed. He suddenly catches theres dog digging a hole. Foreman walks up to see what hes digging up. Foreman grabs a shovel from the shed, and digs a hole. Not, much digging later, theres a cardboard box, he opens it up, and surly enough he finds the rat poison. Her son did poison her. Now to call house. Foreman dials House's cell with speed dial. House picks up.

**House:** House.

**Foreman:** It's foreman.

**House:** Duh, Think i cant tell from a black mans voice?

**Foreman: **You think we all sound alike?

**House:** Well yeah, dont we to you?

**Foreman:**... Anyways.. You were right. Her son poisoned her, I found the rat poison barried in the ground... well there dog did.

**House:** There dogg? Are you sure its not your dogg homie?

**Foreman:** ughhh.. Well im coming back.

**House:** You do that.

House hangs up.

**House:** Now where was I? Oh yeah, your son poisoned you with rat poison. We know that for sure now, Dr. Foreman found it barried in your back yard. Arnt we glad you have a dog. Foreman is glad he has his too. From the rat poison there is ingredient in it called Warfarin. You dont have Warfarin, you have SuperWarfarin! This is what is killing your organs slowly, and making you have internal and external bleeding. Untill we get final words from Dr. Cuddy, I can treat you with a medication from the university of dianostics and science called "Abophern" It hasnt been fully tested yet or completly legal yet, but it sounds like the best cause to cure this. If we dont get the medication, you will die in 21 hours. If the medication doesnt work... you will die in 21 hours... but if we at least try it out you never know what it might do, so its your choice, take it or die?

**Claire:** Die...

House looks down and has the look when he cares.

**Claire:** Im a terrible mother, no wonder he wanted to kill me. I never let him do anything, while his friends are out having a good time. My mom was the same way with me, and i hated it, and i turned out to be like her. I get him in trouble half the time over the stupidest things, and i hate myself for doing that to him.

**House:** You dont deserve to die! Your mother was a idiot, your not, your a good parent, your protecting him... Telling him not to drink or do drugs is not a bad thing. Making him stay home from parties your only helping him from not getting hurt. If your son just took the time to realize you were only protecting him, instead of being a idiot and killing his own mother, then he could of lived a good life, in his adulthood. Your son is the bad person not you. You dont just kill your mother just because you didnt let him do what he wanted, you talk it over! I dont care how mad you are at your parent, you dont kill your own mother! She brought you in this world from her uterus. He should be thanking you he's alive and has got a roof over his head to begin with instead of living on the streets asking for change. No matter how much you still love him, your son is going to prison, as soon as we proove he poisoned you, your son is going to be meat to the inmates, and they like fresh meat.

**Claire:** wow.. your absolutely right, i have been a good mother, and if he doesnt want to accept that, then theres nothing i can do. He's just going to have to be that way. Thank you Dr. House, you really know how to treat a girl. Im sure you must have a girlfriend who really loves you.

House looks over, and starts realizing, she was wrong about the last part. He would be the last person in the world to be loved by somebody.

**House:** So are you going to do it?

**Claire:** Yeah... I give you permission.

**House:** Good, heres a DNR for you to sign... dont ever get me to make a speech like that again... I just hate caring speaches..

Claire laughs. House smirks a bit, gives her the 30mg of Vitamin K, to hold her off untill he gets the medication, all he needs now is the boss's permission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shows in Cuddy's office, Shows cuddy working on some papers. House walks in.

**House:** I need you to get me some Abophern.

**Cuddy:** Your not getting any of that! It hasnt been fully tested yet, nor legal!

**House:** Make it legal. Because I need in 21 hours or my paitient dies.

**Cuddy:** Then shes going to die, theres nothing i can do about it! What is she dieing of.?

**House:** Superwarfarin.

**Cuddy: **Theres no way it's Superwarfarin, its too rare, your saying we got a patient with a rare poison?

**House: **... Yeah, and i need it now.

**Cuddy:** No, thats the final straw! Now please leave my office.

**House:** No! Im not leaving, i like it in here, its nice and comfty.

**Cuddy:** Your not getting it... now leave!

**House:** Pretty please!!

**Cuddy:** Your not getting it, now leave before you get one years of clinic duty!

**House:** Come on cuddy! Im making a puppy dog face!

House does a ugly looking puppy dog face.

**Cuddy:** House!

**House:** Fine! When the paitient dies, dont come crying to me asking me to talk to the family members at Claire's Funeral! Im sure that will be fun for you... Oh im sorry, Your wife died, because i didnt take the chance to get a life saving drug to your wife, House told me to do it and i didnt listen!

**Cuddy:** You got one year on clinic duty congratulations! Now get out of my site!

**House:** Fine, and i quit!

**Cuddy:**... crap... fine! You can have your drug but if things all go wrong, its your ass!

**House:** Fine, thank you Dr. Cuddy for being so understanding of this! You know i wasnt really going to quit.. .I got you though...oh you should of seen the look on your face!

House's beeper goes off, it says : Code Blue: Claire Davis

**House:** Gotta Go, Dieing paitient to Save!

House leaves Cuddy's Office quickly. Cuddy Shakes her head smiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House storms in the ICU.

**House:** What's happening?

**Chase:** Shes moved into the next stage of Superwarfarin!

**House:** Coagulopathy...

Camera view on Claire in bed rested. Chase and Cameron injected her with 10mg of morphine.


	7. Chapter 6: Final Decisions

**6. Final Decisions**

**House:** So our paitient is in the final stage before complete death! What is going on here?

**Cameron:** The Vitamin K did not work, The Coagulopathy rejected it.

**Chase:** What i dont understand is how she got Coagulopathy in the first place, its much more common with kids not adults. Its extremely rare for adults.

**House:** If its so rare in adults, why does our paitient have it and how did she get it?

**Foreman:** Coagulopathy for adults is usually caused if the adult made a suicide attempt, or as a representation of a factitious disorder , or accidental.

**House:** Good then all for more reason to use Abophern! Cuddy has got some ready for us it should be here! Inject her with it, hope it works, this sould cure our Coagulopathy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and his team walks into the ICU. Everyone including there son is in the room with Claire.

**House:** You have got Coagulopathy... but dont worry, Cuddy let us get the medication, so you will be on your feet again in no time. Coagulopathy is just the final stage of Superwarfarin, rare case in adults, but you have it and we cure it. Oh and Jr. reconqize this?

House holds out the rat poison cube and shows it to dan.

**Dan:** No... what is it?

**House:** Surely you reqconize it... It's the rat poison you poisoned your mother with.

**Dan:** I didnt poison her! I love my mom! I know she gets me in trouble for everything or lets me out when i want, or drink, or do drugs, but i still love her and would never poison her!

**House:** Love your mom enough to kill her!?

**Dan:** No!

**House:** Tell it to the court, for now you will be locked up...

**Father:** Stop it!, I did it... I poisoned her...

**Claire:** What!!? GEORGE!! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, YOUR KILLING ME!!

**House:** Now did you actually poison her, or are you protecting your son?

**George:** I actually poisoned her... Im sorry Claire, but you... just... get on my nerves... you watch out for me for EVERYTHING!! You never leave me alone to think! I just had to do it...

**House:** Well i guess you will be the one meeting bubba in prison then!

House says to him in a angry tone.

**Chase:** Officers... take him away...

The two cops come in and arrests george. Claire crys and couldnt believe it was her own husband the whole time. It turns out the one being blamed never did it to begin with.

**Claire:** Im so sorry baby! Im sorry i blamed you! I just assumed cause of all the-

Dan interupts trying to calm her down.

**Dan:** Mom! Mom! I'ts okay im just glad that we got a team of doctors who know how to cure you. Do you know if this cure will work or not?

**House:** Im sure of it.

**Dan: **Good. Dads gone, hes never been good to us anyways... I should be listening to you more, and take your advice! you were only trying to protect me. Thanks mom.

Dan hugs his mom. Claire suddenly becomes happy.

**Claire:** Im glad son, how bout it, ill take you to six flags!

**Dan:** Oh thank you mom, that would be fun!

**House:** Ill leave you two alone to weep, your welcome.

**Dan:** Wait thank you for everything, your a really good doctor... I hope you know that.

**House:** Now dont get all sucky with me too...

Dan and Claire smiles.House gives a small smirk and leaves. The team follow smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shows house walking down the hall. Cuddy sees him.

**Cuddy:** House!

House speeds up once again trying to get away. He fails again.

**House:** It looks like I was right huh? Someone owes me a apology... and UNBUTTON your shirt! You look like a total... geek.

Cuddy Smiles.

**Cuddy:** Congratlations House... You really are the best damn doctor in this hospital. Dont forget that. Im sorry i didnt believe in you, but your still taking risks, and by taking those risks, you allways seem to come back on top. Keep up what your doing.. Just dont push it.

Cuddy smiles again and walks away, house smirks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shows in House's Office, he is watching general hospital relaxing, all of a sudden Wilson walks in.

**House:** Can i just get ONE HOUR alone!! or does everyone have to come to the bathroom with me too and watch me pee-pee.

**Wilson:** You did good. I owe you a beer. Come to the bar with me, we'll get smashed, what do you say?

**House:** Yeah, see you then.

**Wilson:** Oh, and House... make sure you talk to Cameron... It might be a good idea...

House looks at him then looks down with a bit of a depressed look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Camerons Apartment, she is on the tredmill. The door knocks. She get off and walks to the door, Unlocks it and opens it, It's House.

**House:** Hi...

**Cameron:** Hi... What are you doing here House?

**House:** ... I come to tell you... Ive come--uhhh im no good at this.. its too mushy!!

**Cameron:** Good-bye House.

Cameron slowly closes the door, House stops it with his cane.

**House:** Do you want to go out on a date again?... This time I wont screw it up... I got something i want to get off my back, and i think it would be the best time to do it over some dinner.

**Cameron:** Okay... But if you do anything to piss me off again.. Dont bother ever trying to be friends with me again or fight to keep me in New Jersey... This is your last chance House... Im sure you know why Ive been so up upset...Try to make it worth it.

Cameron closes the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It shows at the bar. Wilson is already at the bar table drinking a beer. House walks over and sits down.

**Wilson:** Beer for here please! So how did it go?

**House:** Were going out on another date...

**Wilson:** What are you going to do?

**House: **What i need to do..

**Wilson: **You going to do it?

House nods a yes... and starts drinking the beer the bar tender layed down for him...


End file.
